


wait a bit more

by lisamnbnrs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisamnbnrs/pseuds/lisamnbnrs
Summary: Lisa and Chaeyoung finds hard time bearable with each other.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	wait a bit more

**Author's Note:**

> a predebut chaelisa story

It was a shitty day. Their company just arranged an emergency meeting out of nowhere and suddenly their debut is delayed. It all happened too fast for them to processed. Suddenly, their dreams are crushed into pieces. They didn’t even understand why or when will their promise to debut will happen, but who are they to protest. They are just helpless, mistreated trainees.

All their efforts, sleepless nights for their upcoming debut goes to waste. The teasers that they shot early in the morning for one hectic tiring month might not even see the day. Only the first few ones were released to the public to hype them up. But other than that, nothing comes as they are promised.

On the way back to the dorm, everyone in the group was quiet and no one dares to say a thing. They all share the same feelings though. Disappointed and on the verge of giving up.

Meeting ends at night and they all went to their respective bedroom. Lisa shares her bed bunk with Jennie but she went home already. The company gave them time off for a week as an apology after the sudden disappointing news. Jisoo and Miyeon are packing their bags up to go back home.

The dorm is left with Lisa and Chaeyoung as they are the only ones who do not have any family living in the country. It was just 9 o’clock but Lisa is already in bed, too sad to even do anything. she just wants to curl up in bed and cry her heart out.

This is the second time for her. The second time her dreams crashed into pieces. The first time did not hurt as bad, because she was only 2 years in training but already offered to be in the debut line-up with 8 others. Most of the members left after that. But she stayed.

This time it was after 5 years of mental draining training years and too close to the debut date to be cancelled, so it just hit her bad. How foolish of her to think that all these non-ending practices and evaluation might end soon. The harsh critics on evaluation day sometimes took her days to get over with. And now she is going to go through all that again for god knows how long.

Lost in her thought, she suddenly heard soft knocks on her door. “Lisa?” she heard Chaeyoung asked quietly.

Lisa sees the lights peeped through the door slowly. “Are you awake?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Yea, why?”

“There’s a cockroach in my room. I’m scar-”

“Do you want me to get rid of them?”

“No- uhm, actually can I just stay here for the night? I mean its okay if you don’t want anyone to disturb you. I can just sleep in the living room.”

“No no its okay. C’mere,” Lisa says as she moves aside to make some space for Chaeyoung.

The bed sinks as Chaeyoung gets into it. Lisa is facing the wall while Chaeyoung stares at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. Lisa has always felt the most comfortable with her. Even when they first met, they just clicked. Probably because they share the same age and are living far away from home. or maybe because they are the only ones that had to take Korean language class in the group, so they spent a lot of time together. Either way, it feels like they are made for each other.

Chaeyoung starts training a bit later than her but she was the first close friend Lisa ever had there. Weekends are usually free days, and other members would go home while Lisa and Chaeyoung almost always spent it together. They would walk around the city and explore things together. On Sundays, Chaeyoung would go to church and Lisa would wait for her and later watch movies together. It was their favourite weekend routine.

A few streaks of light from the window illuminate the dark room. It was silent, but a comfortable silence. Both are not saying anything but they get each other. They understand how dejected and frustrated they both feel.

“Lisa,” Chaeyoung breaks the silence in which Lisa answers with a soft hum, “What if this is not for me?”

She turns around and hold Chaeyoung’s hand, “It is, trust me”

Lisa knows there is really no words that can comfort her at the moment, so she just holds her, hoping that it will all be fine again.

“What if mom was right? What if I should just continue my studies like Alice does and maybe, maybe that will get me somewhere”

Chaeyoung starts to cry and Lisa keeps on caressing the back of her hand. She knows damn well they both are too tired of sugar-coated words and broken promises.

“Maybe that will get you somewhere, but your heart, your dream belongs to music, right?”

She saw Chaeyoung softly nods in the dark.

“It’s not time yet but it will be soon,” Lisa calms her while her own tears escaped.

Trainee life is hard but knowing you’re going through this hard time with your loved one makes everything bearable.

Few moments later, Chaeyoung’s breathing starts to slow down. She was about to drift in her sleep when she felt Lisa squeezes their intertwining hand.

“You know,” Lisa says, “Even if sometimes I doubt this path for me, I wouldn’t have it any other way if it’s meant to meet you along the way”

Chaeyoung smiles and she fiddles with Lisa’s fingers, “You’re my favourite person in the world,” she replied.

_Let’s wait a bit more and achieved our dreams together._

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first time writing chaelisa. Hope you like it :) Follow me on twitter @cleopatraiisa


End file.
